Morgarad
"Jest w osnowie takie miejsce gdzie nawet Bogowie Chaosu wolą się nie zapuszczać. Miejsce z którego nikt nie wraca a już samo przebywanie w jego pobliżu bywa niebezpieczne. Niedostępna twierdza zawieszona w oceanie terroru." - ''eldarski opis Morgaradu. '''Morgarad' to planeta dryfująca w osnowie. Jest domem Morgaradczyków, potężnych istot o wręcz niezrównanej mocy. Ich historia sięga czasów gdy rasa ludzka dopiero stawiała swoje pierwsze kroki w tworzeniu cywilizacji. Fakt że od setek lat do planety nie zbliżył się ani jeden demon sprawił że osnowa wokół niej jest bardzo spokojna. Imperialni nazywają teren wokół niego "Zdradliwym Okiem" gdyż okręty które za bardzo zbliżą się do jego centrum po prostu znikają. Poza jego mieszkańcami, nikt tak naprawdę nie wie jak wygląda powierzchnia planety, gdyż jest ona kryta całunem mroku, który całkowicie uniemożliwia jej dostrzeżenie a także stanowi swego rodzaju pole siłowe, które skutecznie unieszkodliwia ciekawskich "badaczy" tej strefy. Niestety przy okazji niszcząć tych którzy nieświadomie znaleźli się w pobliżu. Historia Morgarad powstał niedługo po powstaniu swoich panów, którzy odnaleźli go wędrując przez osnowe. Początkowo był tylko "skałą" dryfującą w bezmiarze oceanu dusz. Jak się tam znalazł i kto go tam umieścił pozostaje zagadką nawet dla jego obecnych właścicieli. Tak czy inaczej bardzo się on zmienił od czasu ich przybycia ale o tym później. Sami Morgaradczycy powstali jeszcze przed Imperatorem Ludzkości i podobnie jak on pierwotnie byli Szamanami wśród ludzi. Mrok w osnowie Kiedy mroczne byty zaczęły atakować dusze szamanów w osnowie to Morgaradczycy jako pierwsi zwrócili na to uwagę. Podczas gdy inni bagatelizowali zagrożenie ta (dosyć spora) grupa postanowiła działać. Przez długi czas badali osnowę, i co raz lepiej pojmowali jej naturę. W końcu poznali także powód znikania swoich braci. Było to wówczas trzech bogów chaosu, kolejno według siły Khorne, Nurgle i Malal. Odpowiadali oni za zniknięcia innych szamanów. Morgaradczycy nazwali ich Triumwiratem Szaleństwa i Rozpaczy. Gdy inni psionicy poznali straszną prawdę zaczęli obradować i zastanawiać się jak rozwiązać problem. Tylko Morgaradczycy nie zastanawiali się co robić. Zdecydowali się działać szybko i zdecydowanie. Podzielili się na jedenaście grup i w pewnych odstępach czasowych (od kilku miesięcy do kilku lat) popełniali zbiorowe samobójstwa. Dzięki poznanemu w osnowie rytułałowi, którego mroczne mocy używały to pożerania innych szamanów stworzyli oni swoje nowe wcielenia. Ich dusze połączyły się tworząc potężne świadome istoty zdolne do walki z horrorami spaczni. Trzeba działać Podczas gdy na Terze szamani prowadzili dyskusje Morgaradczycy toczyli zacięte boje w osnowie z tymi Triumwiratem. W tym czasie każdy człowiek jaki trafił do osnowy był niemal natychmiast niszczony przez szalejące w niej moce. Na ziemi zaczęły pojawiać się dziwne wynaturzenia jak jednoocy czy stu-ręcy ludzie a także wiele innych potwornych istot jak lew z głową orła i potężnymi skrzydłami. Powstawali także ludzie, którzy w jakiś sposób absorbowali część mocy z osnowy, zyskując tym samym nadludzką siłę lub dary przewidywania przyszłości itp. Walka trwała prawie dwieście lat. Podczas niej trzech Morgaradczyków zostało zniszczonych. Ostatecznie jednak odnieśli oni zwycięstwo. Bogowie zostali pokonani a ich moc została bardzo zmniejszona. Niestety obrońcy ludzkości nie mieli już siły by ostatecznie ich unicestwić. Wojna najbardziej dotknęła domenę Malala, przez co ten znienawidził swoich braci, zarzucając im tchórzostwo i słabość. Bardzo rozgniewało to obu bogów, jednak w szczególności Khorna, który rozpoczął bój ze swoim bratem. W tym pojedynku oboje wyzbyli się niemal całej swej mocy, stając się znów nieświadomymi bytami. Nurgle jako jedyny zachował świadomość jednak był on bardzo osłabiony. Po wojnie Nieco ponad sto lat potem narodził się Imperator, a jego pojawienie się w osnowie bardzo osłabiło Nurgla, który ostatecznie także utracił świadomość. Nie mieli oni pojęcia że z powstałej mocy uformował się kolejny silny, chociaż nieświadomy byt. Byt który świadomość miał zyskać dopiero w epoce, którą nazwano renesansem. Widząc, że ziemia ma teraz nowego silnego obrońce Morgaradczycy odeszli wierząc że nie są już potrzebni. Odnaleźli swój nowy dom. Pustą ogołoconą skałę, niezdatną do jakiegokolwiek życia. Otoczyli ją stale poprawianym i udoskonalanym polem ochronnym, tak by żaden byt osnowy nie mógł tam wejść. Tam osiedli i zapadli w trwający prawie trzydzieści pięć tysięcy lat, sen. Upadek Pierwszym Morgaradczykiem jaki się obudził był Sal'enir, patron doskonałości i miłości. Postanowił on wyruszyć w podróż po osnowie. Dostrzegł w niej dusze potężnej rasy, która nazywała siebie Eldarami. Widział on ich doskonałość i czuł wobec niej podziw. Przybrał postać wręcz idealnego Eldara i wstąpił między nich, jednak spotkała go niemiła niespodzianka. Każdy Eldar był psionikiem i wyczuwał jego potęgę. Większość przed nim uciekała niektórzy nawet zaczęli go atakować. Sal'enir uciekł do osnowy i z niej obserwował eldarów. Czuł podziw i zachwyt a jednocześnie smutek i żal, ponieważ nie mógł przebywać wśród nich. Powoli jego smutek zaczął przeradzać się w zazdrość i gniew. Z czasem zaczęła ona przyciągać pomniejsze byty osnowy, które ten nieświadomie pochłaniał. Nim zdał sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje był już przesiąknięty negatywnymi emocjami i wykrzywiony. Jego obecność wpłynęła także na Eldarów, którzy zaczęli się oddawać dzikim, wręcz zwierzęcym instynktom. W rezultacie Sal'enir zaczął sam zmieniać się w dziką bestię. Próba Ratunku Aira obrończyni światła, obudziła się jako druga, lecz było już za późno na jakiekolwiek samodzielne działanie. Sal'enir był już zbyt potężny i zbyt wypaczony. Nie wiadomo dlaczego Eldarscy Bogowie nie zniszczyli zagrożenia odrazu, wiadomo jednak że gdy Aira ich ostrzegła przed swym bratem, było już za późno na ratunek. Potężny krzyk psioniczny jaki towarzyszył narodzinom nowego Boga Chaosu, był tak potężny, że unicestił prawie wszystkich eldarskich bogów a samą Aire pochłonął. Tak narodził się Slaanesh. Jego przebudzenie obudziło także pozostałych Morgaradczyków, ale też niestety dało prawdziwego kopa pozostałym Bogom Chaosu. Wojna przywołania Morgaradczycy zaczęli obwiniać się nawzajem o to co zaszło podczas ich snu. Bogowie Chaosu się przebudzili, obrońca w którym pokładali nadzieję zawiódł a do tego jeden z ich braci został wypaczony. Morgaradczycy zaczęli walczyć między sobą. Ich gniew trząsł całą osnową tak że nawet Cztery Potęgi zaczęły się ich obawiać. Nawet największe demony spaczni wydawały się być przy ich gniewie zwykłymi robakami. W świecie materialnym ich gniew miał jeszcze gorsze odbicie. Całe światy były niszczone przez wielkie wojny i istoty jakie Morgaradczycy wzywali na pole bitwy. Populacje całych planet zmieniały się w bezrozumne mutanty by walczyć za swych panów. Ostatecznie wojna zakończyła się gdy Narth'Karan lord krwi i śmierci i Nera'shaeli strażniczka sprawiedliwych, starli się na powierzchni planety Fiar. Ich moc rozerwała płyty tektoniczne planety, sprawiła że oceany się zagotowały a na samą planetę spadł deszcz ognia. Przez wybuchy wulkanów do atmosfery dostały się trujące wyziewy, które spadając na ziemie zmieniły wielkie oceany w kwas a niegdyś tętniące życiem kontynenty w pola śmierci. Po wszystkim planeta stała się niezdatnym do życia pustkowiem. Jednymi ocalałymi z tej rzezi osobnikami były bandy zmutowanych pod wpływem ich mocy potworów. Ostatecznie pojedynek zakończył się remisem i oboje wrócili bardzo osłabieni do Morgaradu. Po tamtej bitwie Morgaradczycy złożyli przysięgę że nigdy więcej nie staną przeciw sobie w otwartej walce. Bogowie Chaosu Bogowie Chaosu widząc ich potęgę woleli nie ryzykować starcia z nimi, gdyż nawet gdyby wygrali wojne, z pewnością byliby zbyt słabi by toczyć ją z kimkolwiek innym. Z kolei Morgaradczycy wiedzieli że kolejna wojna oznaczałaby ich zagładę. Zamiast więc walczyć z Chaosem woleli zacząć go kontrolować. Obie strony szachowały się wzajemnie przez długi czas i wydawało się nie widać końca tej sytuacji. W tym czasie Imperator podbijał wszechświat i jednoczył ludzkość, fakt ten bardzo irytował Bogów Chaosu, wiedzieli jednak że otwarty atak na Imperium czy Morgarad zakończy się ich niechybną zgubą. Wojownik zawsze zrozumie wojownika Pewnego dnia Khorne i Narth'Karan mieli dość tego czekania i stanęli przeciwko sobie w osnowie. Narth nie odzyskał jeszcze pełni swoich sił po walce ze swoją siostrą jednak podjął się wyzwania. Walczyli ze sobą prawie pół roku stale zmagając się i w osnowie i na kilku światach. Ostatecznie pojedynek wygrał Khorne, nie był on jednak w stanie ostatecznie pokonać rywala. Nie tylko dlatego że był osłabiony ale głównie dlatego że nie chciał tego robić. Oboje byli wojownikami i oboje mieli wręcz obsesje na punkcie honoru. Pozostali bogowie bardzo krzywo patrzyli na czyn Khorna jednak w Morgaradczykach nastąpiła zmiana. Zaczęli się zastanawiać nad słusznością swoich działań a Narth'Karan wręcz zaprzyjaźnił się z Bogiem Chaosu. Ostatecznie obie strony zaczęły się uczyć od siebie nawzajem, rozwijając swoje zdolności. Po Herezji Horusa Stosunki te uległy znacznemu ochłodzeniu, chociaż od reguły był jeden wyjątek, Khorna i Narth'Karana, którzy od tamtego czasu walczą u swego boku. Nera'shaeli stanęła u boku Imperatora, walcząc w jego imieniu. Pozostali Morgaradczycy rozeszli się po wszechświecie w różnych celach. Początkowo większość z nich starała się zachować neutralność, jednak teraz prawie każdy z nich stanął u boku jakiejś rasy. Czasy obecne Obecnie Narth i Nera toczą zawzięte boje posyłając swoje sługi w różne miejsca wszechświata jednak stale pamiętając o złożonej przysiędze a pozostali Morgaradczycy przemierzają wszechświat, od czasu do czasu angażując się w wielką wojnę. Na uwagę zasługuje też trwający już od jakiegoś czasu konflikt Rin'Kashiego z Aunarem'Ekim w Segmentum Ultima, gdyż oboje mają swoje wizje idealnego świata i oboje dążą do ich spełnienia. Wszyscy istnieją w świadomości ludów zarówno Imperium jak i xenos jako bogowie, herosi czy mityczne stworzenia. Prawdę o nich zna jedynie garstka istot we wszechświecie. Morgaradczycy Od pierwszej wojny do czasów dzisiejszych przetrwało siedmiu Morgaradczyków. Każdy z nich jest inny pod względem mocy a także zasad jakim hołduje. Jeden będzie bezwzględnym mordercą gdy drugi (a konkretnie druga) będzie obrońcą uciśnionych. Swoją moc czerpią bezpośrednio z osnowy i nie ma dla nich znaczenia czy ktoś ich czci składa ofiary czy nie ma pojęcia o ich istnieniu. W przeciwieństwie do Bogów Chaosu nie karmią się ściśle określonym rodzajem uczuć ale całą jej energią, co czyni ich tak potężnymi a jednocześnie unikalnymi, gdyż większość jest w stanie odczuwać wszystkie emocje. Moce Morgaradczyków są bardzo różne, jednak ich cielesne formy jak i większość "podstawowych" zdolności bojowych obraca się wokół ognia. Ienstret Anioł Śmierci, Rozjemca, Sędzia - jeden z najpotężniejszych Morgaradczyków. Wziął na swoje barki odpowiedzialność pilnowania swych braci i sióstr by ci nie złamali przysięgi o walce bezpośredniej. Jest gotów stanąć do walki i jeśli będzie trzeba unicestwić obu walczących. Honorowy, odważny i zwykle spokojny, chociaż nigdy nie wyzbył się swojej ludzkiej natury, bywa porywczy w działaniach, potrafi też okazywać wszystkie uczucia. Korzysta głównie z domeny ognia, chociaż potrafi korzystać również z domeny cienia. Stara się nie mieszać do konfliktów swego "rodzeństwa" zamiast tego przemierza galaktykę i pomaga innym rasom się rozwinąć. Nierzadko też sprawiał by Imperium uznawało jakąś rasę za podludzi by ci mogli żyć w spokoju. Jeżeli już decyduje się pojawić osobiście na polu bitwy (co czyni niezwykle rzadko) wybiera postać mrocznego maga odzianego w skromne szaty. Zwykle przeciwnik lekceważy kogoś takiego, dopóki nie użyje on (Ienstret) swoich mocy, lecz wtedy zwykle jest już za późno. Ale życie Morgaradczyka to nie tylko pole walki. Pojawiając się i ucząc inne rasy stara się on przybrać formę, która nie będzie zwracała uwagi. Czasami tylko przybiera postać przedstawiciela innej rasy niż tej do której przybywa. Czyni to głównie po to by uniknąć traktowania go jako boga, a także by nie zwracać uwagi Imperium i innych ras. Wybitna jednostka, która stanęła na czele ludu zwraca uwagę w znacznie mniejszym stopniu, niż nieznana istota która przybyła z gwiazd. Rin'Kashi Obrońca Arcanusa i jeden z tych Morgaradczyków, którzy zdecydowali się stanąć po jednej stronie konfliktu. Cechuje się wielkim uporem i wytrwałością. Od tysięcy lat broni Federacji przed koszmarami osnowy, chociaż o jego istnieniu pojęcie ma tylko garstka osób. Jest uznawany za jednego z najpotężniejszych Morgaradczyków. Nigdy nie wyzbył się swojej ludzkiej natury, potrafi okazywać wszystkie uczucia. Większość Morgaradczyków jest całkowicie oddana domenie ognia, Rin'Kashi natomiast dysponuje także mocą cienia pozwalającą mu na częste przebywanie i obserwacje tych których chce chronić, będąc jednoczenie niezauważalnym dla oka, nawet dla potężnych psioników jest trudny do wykrycia, gdy nie przebywa w swojej "materialnej formie." Rzadko kiedy ingeruje, uważając, ze ktoś kto będzie się zwracał zawsze do silniejszego, ostatecznie będzie nic nie wartym zależnym stworzeniem bez mocy. Przez to przez cały czas jego opieki nad Arcanusem, praktycznie nigdy się nie ukazał. Jednak co by nie było zawsze ma na oku najważniejsze osoby w Federacji, albowiem wie, ze gdy im się coś stanie, całe jego plany i strategie mogą wziąć w łeb. Do końca M41 "cieleśnie" pojawił się tylko raz - jako lewitujący humanoidalny twór odziany w srebrną zbroje z maską zasłaniająca twarz złotym ozdobnym pasem z różnych złotych okrągłych elementów zwieńczających dół napierśnika i czerwone szaty z kapturem. Spod jego dolnej części stroju wymykały się kłęby cienia a w dłoniach dzierżył rozżarzoną halabardo-podobną broń która iskrzyła się ogniście. Samo jednak jego pojawienie i przedstawienie jest krążąca po terenach Arcanusa legendą. Od pewnego czasu prowadzi konflikt z Aunarem'Ekim będącym patronem Dominium Tau, spowodowany tym, że chociaż mają podobne poglądy, to każdy z nich ma inne plany, oparte na różnych perspektywach. Aunar'Eki Opiekun Dominium Tau a także wielki entuzjasta postępu i rozwoju nauki. Uważa że tylko racjonalne podejście i postęp pozwolą na życie w pokoju i zakończenie konfliktu trawiącego zarówno galaktykę jak i jego "rodzinę". O jego istnieniu wie tylko kasta niebian, która utrzymuje w tajemnicy zarówno fakt jego istnienia jak i to, że to jemu zawdzięczają swój skok technologiczny. Wynika to z obawy przed powstaniem kultów, które ostatecznie mogłyby zmienić Dominium w drugie Imperium. Jest uznawany za jednego z najpotężniejszych Morgaradczyków. Jest w stanie odczuwać większość emocji i uczuć. Dysponuje potężną mocą, dzięki której może nastawić całą armię wroga przeciw sobie. W rezultacie przeciwnicy będą się zabijać do ostatniego. Jednak w całym swoim życiu osobiście na pole walki wkroczył tylko trzy razy. Pojawiał się wówczas jako mroczna postać bez ściśle określonego kształtu. Jest jednym z dwóch Morgaradczyków, który został całkowicie pochłonięty przez domenę cienia. Niebianie nazywają go "tym który wskazał Tau drogę do gwiazd". Przez niego też planety Tau zostały odcięte burzami osnowy i mogły się w spokoju rozwijać. Od dłuższego czasu toczy spór z Rin'Kashim z powodu Federacji Arcanus. Narth'Karan Bezwzględny, okrutny, krwiożerczy ale także honorowy i odważny wojownik. Tak w całości można opisać Narth'Karana. Z pozoru jest on podręcznikowym przykładem tego "Jak powinien wyglądać berserker Khorna". Jednak Narth nigdy nie oddał się mrocznemu bogu a jedynie się z nim przyjaźni. Jest jednym z najczęściej pojawiających się Morgaradczyków. Robi to tak często że dostosował swoją formę tak by wyglądać jak książę demonów, często też wzywa na pole walki pomioty Khorna, chociaż nie stroni od własnych pomocników, a konkretniej pomocniczek, czyli nieśmiertelnych z kultu krwi. Formę demono-podobną przybiera też zwykle poza polem walki. Od czasu przebudzenia toczy spór ze swoją siostrą Nerą'Shaeli, która stoi po stronie Imperium. Sam uważa że Imperium jest słabe, głównie z powodu wszechobecnej korupcji, zwłaszcza tej na wyższych szczeblach hierarchii galaktycznego kolosa. Jest uznawany za Morgaradczyka o średniej mocy. Jest w satanie odczuwać większość emocji i uczuć. Stworzył i jest opiekunem kultu krwi, chociaż nawet jego członkinie nie mają pojęcia kim tak naprawdę jest ich przywódca. Najwięcej wpływu ma na strefę Światów Sabbat, gdzie stale walczy z wojskami swojej siostry. Nera'Shaeli Zwiastun zwycięstwa, Strażniczka Imperium, Święta Żyjąca, tak zwykło się nazywać stojącą na straży Imperium wielką wojowniczkę. Już w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty bardzo popierała ona wizje i idee głoszone przez Imperatora. Obecnie stara się za wszelką cenę bronić jego dziedzictwo przed Chaosem. Na polu walki zjawia się jako anioł o białych skrzydłach i w czarnych szatach. Zwykle w czasie walki używa świętego ognia, który dobrze sprawdza się w walce z każdym heretykiem, demonem czy xeno jaki stanie na jej drodze. Warto też zauważyć że zjawia się równie często co Narth'Karan chociaż nigdy nie pojawiają się na tym samym polu walki. Postać anioła jest jej tą najbliższą i zawsze materializuje się właśnie w niej, jednak sama forma może być bardzo różna. Raz będzie groźnym zwiastunem zagłady, który sieje pożogę i zniszczenie wśród wrogów Imperium, podczas gdy innym razem będzie to delikatna postać, która nie objawi się całej armii ale pojedynczym jednostkom, które następnie poprowadzą siły Imperatora do zwycięstwa. Jest uznawana za Morgaradczyka o średniej mocy. Jest w stanie odczuwać większość emocji i uczuć. Nie jest też pozbawiona wad. Jej pycha i pewność siebie często doprowadzały do śmierci wielu dobrych ludzi. Na szczęście jest ona na tyle rozważna by uczyć się na błędach i stara się kontrolować tą cześć swojej natury. Nor'Zarah Władca umarłych, jeden z pomniejszych Morgaradczyków. Łączy go pewna więź z Nurglem. Podobno pomaga on nawet władcy plag tworzyć nowe zarazy, które potem nękają ludzkość. Jest on też potężnym nekromantą i potrafi bez trudu wskrzesić całą armie nieumarłych. Na polu walki (i poza nim) pojawia się jako uzbrojony w miecz szkielet, w podartych szatach, otoczony płomieniami. Sam jego wygląd budzi grozę wśród przeciwników, nie wspominając o jego mocach. Zwykle nie angażuje się w konflikty pomiędzy swymi braćmi, zamiast tego woli wzywać armie nieumarłych i siać zniszczenie lub przeprowadzać szalone eksperymenty. Jest też jednym z tych Morgaradczyków, którzy praktycznie wyzbyli się uczuć, a pod wieloma aspektami bliżej mu do demona niż do istoty która kiedyś była człowiekiem. Jest chyba najczęściej pojawiającym się Morgaradczykiem, w swej prawdziwej postaci. Elen Upiorna dama, Wieszczka, Prorokini, chociaż jest uważana za najsłabszą spośród Morgaradczyków bardzo łatwo nadrabia to sprytem i zdolnością niemalże bezbłędnego przewidywania przyszłości. Jest też bardzo troskliwa i opiekuńcza, zwłaszcza w stosunku do Eldarów, którymi zdecydowała się zająć. Niestety nie ma dość siły by ratować wszystkich więc jej ochroną objęci są tylko wygnańcy, gdyż to oni najbardziej potrzebują pomocy. Nigdy nie wyzbyła się swojej ludzkiej natury, potrafi okazywać wszystkie uczucia. Zarówno na polu walki jak i poza nim pojawia się w postaci upiornej kobiety o długich kruczoczarnych włosach i trupiobladej skórze. Odziana w czarną suknie, w towarzystwie stworzonych przez siebie upiornych istot. Tylko ona i Aunar przedkładają domenę cienia nad ogień. Eldarzy doskonale wiedzą o jej istnieniu, nie mają jednak pojęcia kim tak naprawdę jest Elen. Przez niektórych z nich jest uznawana za strzępek któregoś z ich bogów, który zyskał własną świadomość. Twierdzenie to nie jest do końca nieuzasadnione. Elen nosi w sobie lecz nie cząstkę boga, a duszę eldarskiego proroka. Wchłonęła ją jeszcze w trakcie Wojny Przywołania, chociaż nie jest dokładnie wiadome po co to zrobiła, nie zmienia to natomiast faktu, że od tamtego czasu jest ona znacznie przychylniejsza rasie xenos. Planeta Morgarad jak już wcześniej wspomniałem był tylko pustą zawieszoną w osnowie "skałą" jednak po przybyciu jego właścicieli stał się wspaniałą planetą. Pod potężną tarczą chroniącą planetę istnieje dość ciekawy świat. Przed zapadnięciem w sen, właściciele planety zrobili z niej świat zdatny do życia. Utworzyli nawet proste formy życia i rośliny. Każdy z nich zapadł w sen w innej części planety. W czasie tego snu ich myśli powędrowały w stronę tego jak wygląda ich świat. Każde z nich miało inną jego wizje. Z czasem wizje te zaczęły odziaływać na planetę. W rezultacie świat zaczął się zmieniać. W jednym miejscu powstawały pustynie w innym potężne puszcze a w kolejnym potężne wulkaniczne pustkowia. Statecznie planeta stała się bardzo zróżnicowana. Po przebudzeniu Morgaradczycy ujżeli obraz niemal całkowicie odmieniony od tego co zostawili. Jednak nie mieli czasu na zachwyt. Byli bowiem pochłonięci wojną między sobą. Każdy z nich tworzył własne armie, które chciał wystwaiać przeciw innym a morgarad był ich pierwszym polem bitwy. Jednak po kilku miesiącach każdy z nich uznał że Morgarad to za mało i ruszył w kosmos.Tam poznawali, tworzyli i zmieniali rasy obcych. Każdy z nich miał cały wachlarz różnych ras, które walczyły w jego/jej imieniu. Po wojnie każdy z nich stworzył w Morgaradzie swoją siedzibę i tam umieścił jedną wybraną przez siebie rasę lub sługi, które stworzył podczas wojny. Oznacza to że Morgarad jest teraz bardzo zróżnicowany zarówno pod względem terenu jak i zamieszkujących je osób. Dla ras zamieszkujących planete jej władcy są Bogami i nie mają oni pojęcia o tym jak wygląda reszta wszechświata. Morgaradczycy obawiają się bowiem że gdyby Imperium dowiedziało się o nich rozpoczęłoby się polowanie a Krucjata jest bardziej niż pewna co doskonale widać na przykładzie sensei. Kategoria:Własne rasy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Ienstret